


My Sweet Boy

by lylakatzcriss



Series: 14 days of QuaranKlaine [5]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Blaine Anderson thought he knew what he wanted. That was until he met Kurt Hummel.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 days of QuaranKlaine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681765
Kudos: 12





	My Sweet Boy

Blaine never thought anything of his sexuality. That was u til he met Kurt Hummel. Being in New York they have a lot of bars and gay ones at that. That’s how he met Kurt. The night Sebastian dragged him out. His wife obviously not being happy with him not that he really cared. He was going to file for a divorce eventually. Not having the money for it was the issue. Having a toxic and verbally abusive partner wasn’t something Blaine thought his marriage would come too. He has Alec to think about. His two year old son that he loves more than anything in this world. 

He’s always finding himself drinking because of her and it’s not how he wants his son too see him. Being a fail musician he doesn’t make enough money. Sebastian has been amazing though through all of this and such a wonderful uncle to Alec who adores him. He owes Seb his life. 

“Come on Blainers. Open up. It’s just us tonight. No shitty wife. Drink all your troubles away.” Seb hands Blaine a drink. 

“You know it’s not that easy Seb.” Blaine looks around the bar and lays his eyes on a bright blue eyed man. He’s seen him before but, hasn’t had the courage to talk to him. 

“You know staring is weird right? Just go talk to him.” Seb says with a laugh. 

Blaine nods his head. “ I can’t Seb. You know that. I’m not gay and I have Alec. He’s not gonna want someone with a kid.” 

“You don’t know that do you? Now go. He’s looking too.” 

Blaine quickly looks over and sees that the man is looking at him with a smile. Blaine finally gets up and walks over. 

“Um hi. Uh can I buy you a drink?” The man nods noticing Blaine ring. 

“Trouble at home?” Blaine just nods taking. Sip of his drink. 

“So why here?” 

“Gay friends easier to be around. My wife is testing my patience and my poor son. I want to get us out of it but, I can’t afford a divorce right now. She drinks and I think she does drugs but, I haven’t been able to find anything. She’s um hit me before. I don’t let her near Alec though. That’s my son. He’s two and he’s perfect.” Blaine takes out his phone and shows him. 

“He’s cute. He has your eyes. Which I love by the way.” Blaine blushes. “Sorry I’m rambling and I don’t even know your name.” 

“Kurt” Kurt smiles “Blaine. It’s nice to meet you Kurt.” He holds his hand out and Kurt shakes it. 

“Nice too meet you to Blaine.” That night Blaine leaves with Kurt’s number and that’s how things go. 

Blaine and Kurt text all the time. It’s Blaine’s escape from Lily. He’s never felt like this before. 

“What are you smiling about?” Lily asks him as he puts his phone away. 

“Oh uh nothing. Kurt was wishing me goodnight.” She rolls her eyes. 

“It’s always Kurt this or Kurt that. Why don’t you go suck his dick already?” 

Blaine’s heart start racing. 

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that. You know you’re absolutely usual around here. I don’t even know why Alec still calls you mommy. You don’t even do anything for him. And I had it Lily. I really really fucking had it. You want the drugs and the alcohol fine. But, I’m taking Alec with me and I’m leaving.” 

“Oh you gonna go to your little fuck buddies? Fine. I don’t want him anyway. He was your mistake.” Blaine runs to Alec’s room. 

“Daddy?” 

Blaine’s trying so hard not to cry. “Hey buddy. I’m just packing you a over night back and myself one and we’re gonna get out of here.” “What about mommy?” 

Blaine looks at his son. “She’s made her decision. She doesn’t want to be your mommy anymore. But, you still have me you’ll always have me. I know you don’t understand and as you get older I promise to do my best to take care of you and to love you. I love you so much my Alec. My sweet sweet boy.” 

“I love you the mostest daddy.” 

Blaine packs a bag for Alec and he does for himself. He puts his jacket on and helps Alec with his. Grabbing his wallet and his keys he looks into the apartment one last time. Putting his son in his car seat Alec’s hazels eyes looking at Blaine’s. He hasn’t noticed he’s been crying until Alec places his small hand on Blaine’s cheek whipping the tears away. 

“No cry daddy. Alec will make everything better.” 

Blaine just laughs and closes the car door.   
He takes a moment before starting the car and losses it. It takes him a few minutes to recollect himself and he starts to drive. 

Alec ends up falling asleep not sure where they were going. He ends up at Kurt’s place. He’s only been here a few times but, each time each time he knew where he belonged. 

Blaine parks the car and takes Alec out from the back seat. Making sure he’s still asleep. It’s been a long night. Blaine knocks on the door not to sure what’s about to happen. All he knows is that this is what he wants. He hears movement on the other side of the door when Kurt opens it. 

“Blaine?” Then he looks at Alec who is still asleep in his fathers arms. “Alec?”


End file.
